goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
CherryLollipop155/Other users vs CherryLollipop155
Here are the differences between CherryLollipop155 and other users. It's a parody of the meme Other Girls/Boys vs. Me Other users *Either good user and bad user *Rage at people *Fetish videos *Plastic Surgery *Make video out of and severe message to people and fictional characters *Make icons *Has a crush on other users and fictional characters *Make themselves a GoAnimate girlfriend and boyfriend when they couldn't date a real girl and boy on internet and real life until they're older *Some 2015 movies *Anime contains blood, gore, sexual themes, *Make sequel videos *Hating on baby shows and girl shows *Wear too much accessories on their avatar *Listening to Ariana Grande and other singers *Cry like a baby when other users betrayed them *South Park, Family Guy, Beavis and Butthead, The Simpsons, and other teenager and adult-oriented TV programs. *90's cartoon fans *Oishi Kawaii, Annoying Orange, and other internet shows that contain mature, blood, cussing, gore *Make grounded videos *Gravity Falls and other non-baby tv shows *Always getting copyright strikes and got terminated many times for cyberbullying *Female users wear a racy clothes that made them look like a inappropriately hussy. *Get hated on by other people *Are in cliques including VGCP, EDCP, TPNG, NDCP, AUTTP, UTTP, and OWN. *Call themselves good users *Heterosexual *Have black eye color *Have fair skin *Normal sized but some of them are short *Homophobic *Only care for other users *Hacks people's accounts *GoAnimate fandom *Female users wear too much makeup *Have private parts *Make sex tapes of themselves or other users and their boyfriend/girlfriend *Male users get all girls while female users get all boys *Send Grounded threats *Just Humans *Playstation 3 and Xbox, or nintendo games *Start Youtube wars and GoAnimate wars *Make rants *Regular people but some of male users turned into a tomgirl when Cherry mistakely mentioned this term to them while girls sometimes turn into tomboys *Writes bad comments on people's channel *Legos and other toys *Make hate communties about other users and TV Shows *Joined a stupid community filled with foolish people called Taylor Team Family *Conflict with UTTP and bad users *Grounds troublemakers *Have friends who are good users *Always use comedy world and other themes. *Didn't get not many subscribers because of their cyberbullying and indecent videos *Realistic-looking. *Have Average body CherryLollipop155 *Neutral user but act similar to like good user *Good and kind hearted person *Normal videos *No Plastic Surgery *Don't make a video out of people *Use Regular profile pictures *Has a crush on some of friends include cutie love *Has a real boyfriend and GoAnimate girlfriend, dating someone else on another websites. In Sophie the Otter's fanon, he has a furry girlfriend named Susie the Squirrel. *Lot of kiddie, girly, family, funny movies *Kiddie, magical girl, romance Anime *Doesn't make sequel videos *Wear Cute accessories *Any songs that are pop, technopop, bubblegum pop, relaxtion. classical, k-pop, j-pop, t-pop, c-pop and vintage. *Loves of kids, baby, girl, vintage, comedy, teen shows. *Surprise eggs, cooking, clothes making, jewelry, hairstyles, toys, cartoon hangovers include bee and puppycat, seven super girls, youtube4kids, other channels *Make Ungrounded videos *Pretty cure, My little pony, other shows contains no mature, blood, gore *Doesn't get copyright strikes and never gets terminated *Wear cute appropriate clothes *Loved by other people *Just a regular GoAnimator who doesn't joined any groups *Normal GoAnimator *Pansexual/Ambiguous gender/neutroisis/agender/Gender Fluid *Have grey eye color *Have pale skin *Short about 4'5 (varies for anthro forms) *Support LGBT *Care for everyone *Doesn't hack other people's accounts. Screw hackers! *All of Fandom *Rarely wear a makeup (human form only) and stay natural it was most (human and other anthro forms). *Likes cartoons from any decade. *No private parts *Doesn't make sex tape of other users, himself and his girlfriend/boyfriend *Get all LGBT people more than straight girls *Doesn't send grounded threats *Not only Human, but also animals and fictional species such as Lamb Alicorn, Raccoon, Cat, Chihuahua, Bear, Rabbit, Mouse, Bubble Dragon, Duck, Wolf, Fox, Dachshund, Popple, Kangaroo, Squirrel, Goldfish, Rat, Dingo, Coyote, Mole, Chinchilla, Penguin, Seal, Otter, Deer, Beaver, Lion Cub, Bobcat, Tiger, Jaguar cub, Dinosaur, Porcupine, Chipmunk, Opossum, Ferret, Koala, Baby Elephant, and Sugar Glider. *Nintendo and online games *Peaceful on Youtube and Goanimate *Doesn't make rants *Cute little tomgirl *Writes good comments on other people's channel *Pullip dolls, blythe dolls, and other toys *Doesn't join hate commuties *Not a Taylor Team Family Member *Doesn't conflict with everyone *Doesn't ground everyone. *Have friends of any types. *Always use all of theme except space citzens and space peepz *Get more subscribers because of kindness and his decent High definition videos. *Cartoony-looking, especially in anthro forms. *Have slender petite body Category:Parodies of meme Category:Projects